


Kiss Her Please

by rosewindow



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Kissing by Proxy, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewindow/pseuds/rosewindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gansey groans. “Noah. Noah, kiss her please. Please.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Her Please

“It’s cold,” Gansey giggles.

“Excuse me,” Noah says, offended. “I’ll just go back to kissing Blue then.”

“No wait.” Gansey catches Noah’s wrist. It’s real and solid, and for half a second Gansey imagines that he can feel a pulse, though it’s probably just his own reflecting back at him. “Come here,” he orders.

Noah shivers and crawls into Gansey’s lap. The voice doesn’t usually do anything for him - it would have made all those years with Ronan awkward - but its effect on Noah is intoxicating. It’s still cold, but Blue’s warm hand in his helps.

“Slower,” she tells Noah. “Like this.”

She pulls Noah gently away from Gansey and to her own mouth. She kisses him slowly, biting at his lips and then soothing it with little pecks. She has one hand clasped with Gansey’s and the other pressed to Noah’s chest, keeping them both steady. “More like that,” she says after a few long minutes.

“Okay,” Gansey and Noah reply in stunned unison.

Noah returns to Gansey’s mouth, and he’s a quick study; taking Blue’s instructions and improving on them. He slips a hand under Gansey’s polo before tugging it off entirely. Blue whines and Noah smirks against Gansey’s lips. “Be right back.”

He scrambles over to Blue, and Gansey follows when his brain has come back online. There’s a small pile of clothing on the floor, but Blue is still almost completely covered. “Allow me,” he says, sliding his hands up from her waist and peeling off her last shirt.

They end up kneeling, bare chest to bare chest, Gansey’s lips almost touching Blue’s forehead. He takes her head gently in his hands and resists the urge to pull her closer. Instead, he runs his fingers through her hair. “God, Blue,” he murmurs.

She wraps her arms around his middle and presses her face into his chest. Gansey can feel Noah hovering, and he worries for a minute that the ghost feels left out, but then Noah moves around so he’s behind Blue. She headbutts him suddenly as Noah does something below her waist.

“What-?” he asks worriedly, pulling away just in time to see Noah’s fingers slip inside Blue. “Oh.”

She leans back against Noah’s chest, one hand squeezing Gansey’s bicep whenever Noah does something particularly nice. “You could be helping you know,” she says with a smirk.

“Oh! Right. Uh.”

“Get them wet first,” Noah advises.

Gansey looks at Blue’s mouth, but that feels too much like a kiss. He sucks his fingers into his own mouth instead, eyes locked with hers.

“Shit,” Blue groans when Gansey slides his fingers in beside Noah’s.

“Use your thumb,” Noah guides, “there, yeah.”

Gansey rubs his thumb in an exploratory circle over Blue’s clit and she spasms.

“Keep doing that,” she insists.

She comes with a jerk and an exhaled ‘fuck,’ and Gansey and Noah have to move closer to keep her from falling over.

The three of them lie down, and Blue tugs Gansey and Noah closer to her like a blanket.

“Can you…?” Gansey asks, reaching for Noah’s crotch.

“No,” he says, very matter of fact. “I remember what it was like, but no. Not anymore.”

“This isn’t-” Blue starts. “I mean, are you okay with… this?”

Gansey looks up, concerned. Noah had agreed to this - and both he and Blue wanted him there - but maybe they had misread the situation.

“Of course!” he says, kissing first Blue and then Gansey. “I love you. And it still feels good.”

Blue pulls him back and kisses him long and slow. It’s a kiss for them, Gansey realizes. A kiss for what they have, and he would feel left out, except that Blue’s hand has moved down to unbutton his shorts and she’s stroking his cock in time with the kiss. Gansey starts raising his hips into her strokes, and Blue pauses.

“How do you want to do this?” she asks.

Gansey’s mind goes blank at the possibilities. “What do you want?” he asks, when his faculties return.

“I want you inside me,” Blue says, “and I want to be on top.”

Gansey nods. “Okay. Yes. Good.”

He tugs off his shorts and scoots back until he’s propped against the headboard and Blue straddles him and grabs a condom from the bedside table. Noah curls into the space next to him, idly tracing his fingers through the dark hair below his bellybutton. Blue fiddles nervously with the condom.

“If you don’t want-” Gansey starts, reaching out a hand to settle over her hip.

Noah stretches his hand up into her hair.

“I know,” she says forcefully. “I want.”

She leans over and kisses Noah fiercely. “Share that,” she demands, and Noah does.

Blue rips open the foil and rolls the condom over Gansey’s cock. Then she slides forward so they’re almost lined up and rests her forehead against his.

“Ready?” Noah asks, and Gansey’s not sure who he’s talking to.

Blue breathes in Gansey’s air for a bit before she pushes herself up, and slides Gansey inside her. There’s a long moment of the most exquisite pressure, and Gansey has to squeeze his eyes shut and cling to both Blue and Noah to avoid coming prematurely. Then Blue’s hips are nestled above his and they exhale at the same time. Well, Noah doesn’t. Blue moves her hips experimentally and Gansey groans.

“Noah. Noah, kiss her please. Please.”

He squirms in between them and kisses Blue, one hand still in the hair on Gansey’s stomach. Gansey groans again, unable to still the buck of his hips. Blue shudders above him and the sensation consumes him. Noah twists around to his mouth in a way that might not be physically possible, but Gansey doesn’t care about that right now. The taste of Blue on his lips is more important than the laws of reality.

Gansey sees the look on Noah’s face, but is too blissed out to recognize it as mischief until Noah lies down with his head on Gansey’s belly and kisses Blue’s clit. She lets out a string of profanities that would make Ronan proud.

“Oh Christ!” Gansey adds when Noah licks a line up his cock.

He quickly comes undone between Blue’s heat and Noah’s chill. Blue follows shortly after on Noah’s tongue.

Gansey disposes of the condom, and hurries back to the bed, unwilling to be apart from the others for too long.They curl up together under the sheets, and Gansey gets an arm around them both. They must sleep because the next thing Gansey knows, Noah is gone, and Ronan and Adam are walking through the door to Monmouth Manufacturing.

“Oh sweet Jesus,” Ronan says, throwing a hand over his eyes.

“Hello,” Adam says, with a small smile.

Gansey is slowly changing colors, but Blue just makes sure the sheet covers everything important and waves.

“Blue, will you kiss me so I can die?” Ronan asks, his eyes screwed firmly shut as he staggers blindly towards his room and safety.

“She’s really good at it,” Noah says, reappearing on the bed. He’s fully clothed as always, but he somehow manages to look disheveled.

“Fuck, not you too! Fuck!”

Adam and his laughter follow Ronan into his room and the door slams shut. Gansey hides under the sheet.

Blue ducks under too and Noah rematerialises between them. He grins. “My room next time?”

 

 


End file.
